


久别重逢

by user80283



Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Rare Pair
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user80283/pseuds/user80283
Summary: 本来想写原创无奈突然开始馋suga妈咪身子牛岛如果表现得很混蛋的话对不住了 我真的爱他
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831573
Kudos: 7





	久别重逢

菅原刚见面就紧紧抱住他，脸闷在他的胸前许久一言不发，抱怨他这么久才回来，样子看起来比视频通话中的还要柔软。

“…真的比我想象的要有趣哦。若利君你呢？有没有遇到印象深刻的选手呢？“菅原絮絮叨叨了半天，突然把话头转向自己让牛岛愣了一下，不过很快反应过来。”确实有一些很强大的人——“

菅原扒了一口饭，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，室内的暖气和灯光让他看起来很红润，泛着暖意。牛岛忽然忘记了刚才想说的话。

“我们去你的公寓吧。”牛岛说。菅原听懂了他的言下之意，他们去过自己的公寓的几次无一例外全都以一场酣畅淋漓的性爱收尾，通常还不止一场。他们之间的气氛变了，原本祥和的氛围消失了，取而代之的是稍稍摩擦便迸发出火花的电场。菅原期待着，对牛岛的欲望心知肚明，而此刻走在他身旁的高大男人看着他的眼神丝毫没有变化， 就像什么都不知道一样，若不是包裹着他的手握的更紧，他甚至怀疑自己因为心思太龌龊产生了错觉。

显然不是这个状况的。刚一关上门牛岛就把菅原推到门后和他激烈地吻起来，如饥似渴地汲取菅原口中的蜜液，遭到突袭的一方也试图回应他，唇舌缠绵，液体从嘴角流出。虽然嘴上相当热情，手倒是很老实没有乱摸，他们分开的时候都被外衣捂出了一层薄汗。菅原气喘吁吁地快速脱掉衣物，牛岛也照做，正要解开皮带的时候菅原突然制止了他。慢着点，有个东西我想试一下，他说，然后就跪在了牛岛面前，曾经的二传用灵巧的手指在裆部翻动着，顺利解开皮带和拉链。菅原又抬起头，像是征得他的同意。

牛岛无法拒绝这个人。他早上刚洗过澡，看菅原的反应应该也没有什么异味，光论形状和大小而言，这也是根相当漂亮的阴茎，笔直且挺拔，比例十分完美，恰到好处，并没有长得过分。菅原从未如此细致地观察这根出入自己身体的阴茎，他的不可思议和激动被牛岛当作了犹豫，见菅原没有继续动手便告诉他，“你没有必要这么做，”打算拉他起来，谁知菅原表示没有问题，欣然含住了涨红的柱体。湿热绵软的口腔包裹住阴茎，他开始小幅度前后晃动，像是模仿性交，好似牛岛把他的嘴当作后穴来抽插。他抬起头勉强强看到牛岛的表情，平时鲜少产生变化的脸上露出迷离的神色，嘴唇微张的样子让菅原也很吃惊，他没有想到自己的初次尝试如此成功，内心暗笑着吮吸了一下，脸颊向内凹陷制造出吸力让强烈的快感电流般穿过牛岛的身躯。于是他把嘴张得更大，将阳具的一半塞入口中，试探性地左右晃动脑袋，来回吞吐，成功地让口水沾满了整个阴茎，由于一直张嘴不断分泌的唾液无法全部留在嘴里，顺着自己的下颚流淌到地板上。对牛岛而言这一幕的视觉刺激远大于实际的快感，菅原的技术尚不成熟，因此并没有过于激烈的快感，只觉得很舒服罢了。菅原没有注意到自己多诱人，从牛岛的视角可以看见他紧闭的双眼和那颗格外突出的泪痣，银色的眉毛和头发让他现得格外温柔，薄厚适中的嘴唇紧紧包裹着沾满晶莹液体的阴茎，他似乎察觉到了自己的狼狈，正吞咽着口水发出“吸溜”的声音，一边用手照顾嘴巴吃不到的根部和睾丸，这样努力的样子着实触动了牛岛的心弦，如此爽朗的菅原也会露出这样色情的模样吗？牛岛又想，如果他这副表情只属于自己就好了，但很快否定了这个想法。

牛岛像是着了魔般揉了揉菅原的头顶。平时菅原也会这样揉他，两人之间二十厘米的身高差未能让他停手，牛岛的不解也未能阻止他。当这只打破无数拦网的手触及菅原银色短发的时候，牛岛明白了，这份令人上瘾的绝佳触感和对他的绝对控制，和对方在他掌下毫不反抗，乖顺地吃鸡巴的样子，是他对菅原占有欲的源头。感受到了手指的压力，当事人毫不在意，甚至主动抬头对上牛岛炽热的目光。牛岛情不自禁地加大力度往下压，菅原看起来有些吃惊但没有抗拒，顺着压力把阴茎吞得更深，口腔深处是更加紧密湿热的禁地，软肉热情地贴上龟头，直到这根凶器抵上喉头，呕吐反射让菅原收紧喉头，他的身体抗拒外来入侵者，却给这个入侵者的主人带来汹涌的快感浪潮。菅原双手抓在牛岛的胯部，这一下两下要了命的顶弄让他捏的指关节泛白，始作俑者却没有一点停下来的意思，反倒是更快的按着他的头抽插了起来，唾液止不住地流，顺着脖子把他的衣襟弄得乱糟糟的，不过他此刻没有闲心关心事后清理工作，因为他口中这根大屌仍然毫不留情地撞击他的喉咙， 撞碎了他的话语，不成调的奇怪声音从他口中溢出，如果此刻录下来给他看，他一定不会承认这个面色潮红，泪水哗哗往下淌的男子是自己。尽管这样，他还是记住了收住牙齿以免对方受伤。牛岛终于意识到自己好像失控的时候，他放开了菅原，银发男子脸上乱七八糟的沾满了不知道是什么的液体，他迅速吐出折磨自己已久的阴茎，干呕了几声，随后抹了一把脸。牛岛抽出纸巾蹲下给他擦干净，对于他突然乱来，菅原也没有很生气。“我说，下次这么粗暴的话要提前说一声哦，你刚才那个样子好凶。”牛岛沉默片刻，擦掉液体之后说：“抱歉，是我吓到你了，以后不会这么做。”

毕竟是菅原自己提出的，也不完全是牛岛的责任。“其实我也不是完全不喜欢这个玩法，而且你也没有很讨厌吧？没有经验所以这种事情还是慢慢来吧。”牛岛想了一下，说，“下次，我也会给你的。”逐渐靠近靠近，捧着他的脸，又陷入一个绵长的吻，丝毫不在意菅原刚刚用嘴吃过一根鸡巴。情动后的菅原全然融入了牛岛的韵律中，两具火热的身体贴着，彼此抚摸，用身体记住每一块肌肉的形态，紧实挺巧的臀部，和缠绕着自己的强健有力的大腿。菅原毫不吝啬地把自己献给了牛岛，他也只得收下赠礼，细致地开发这具身体。

硬邦邦的地板把菅原的膝盖磕出了红印，他原本就白皙的肤色呈现的上更加明显，牛岛于是抱着他回到床上，让他顺势跪坐在自己身上，已经脱得精光的下半身毫无防备地打开。牛岛十分迷恋菅原大腿内侧皮肤丝绸般的触感，他很敏感，被手指的触碰弄得笑个不停。他有些难耐，在牛岛腿上小幅扭动，用下体蹭着他的手指，后者惊讶地触碰到了已经湿了大片的阴部，滑腻的触感一直蔓延到大腿根部。菅原头搭在宽阔的肩膀上，在脖颈处落下细碎的轻吻，对着他的耳边呼气，几乎微不可闻地告诉他，”若利君，快点，进来吧。就这样做我承受的住。”但牛岛没有直接插进来，即便他也已经迫不及待。牛岛骨架很大，手指宽而长，他掰开阴唇摩挲着敏感的内里，而后试探性地插进粉嫩的穴口，热乎乎的软肉紧紧吸住了入侵者，菅原得到了些许满足但又没有完全填补他的空缺，发出了一声呜咽。牛岛受到了鼓励，黏液不断涌出的小口很轻易地接纳了另一根手指。

菅原的声音总能恰当地勾起他的欲望，他向来不伪装快感或故意掩饰，从呼吸均匀到急促再到染上哭腔，一抖一抖地进出气，不自觉地用力抓住牛岛的后背，还有小兽般的呻吟和嗓音沙哑地说着“快点，快点”，都真实地反映他的愉悦。一想到这些反应全是由他引起的，独占欲从深渊涌出，又很快被理智压下；毕竟菅原可没有答应过，只属于自己，如果别人玩弄过他那也不管他什么事。平日的克制在这里起到反作用，非但没能抑制住这些想法反而像野火般不断蔓延，不顾菅原喊着 “慢，慢点！呜，不行了——”，他的无名指和中指并在一起，飞快地抽插，粉红的穴肉不断翻出再塞回，出水越来越多，随着每一次抽插溢出来，甚至有了喷涌的趋势，高潮将至，小穴肌肉已经开始不受控制地抽搐，菅原的身体因为过分的快感无意识地拒绝牛岛，试图把双腿并起来然而因为跪坐的姿势无法做到，向上逃却被牛岛的另一只手死死按住，禁锢在怀中承受着已经不知是痛苦还是欢愉的刺激。菅原也试着推开他，他稍微慢了下来，快感的潮水退回到了可以舒服地享受的程度，不料牛岛吻了吻他的嘴角就让他把手收回去，又一次发起进攻，这次比上一回更坚定，看着他认真的表情菅原知道自己不高潮是没办法让他停下，便放弃了控制任由牛岛玩弄。

牛岛得寸进尺地把拇指按在阴蒂上，效果立竿见影，菅原的腿根抖得更厉害了，腰软得不行，若不是被一只有力的手按着或许会完全瘫倒。很可惜他看不见菅原此刻的表情。不出所料，他坚持了没多久就高潮了，穴口骤然收紧，阻止着他的进一步动作，前端也流出了精液。”原来你光靠手指也能高潮啊。“他说出自己的观察，却被菅原捂住了嘴。他眼圈泛红，汗水沾湿了头发，表情激动得像是被人欺负了一样。

“这种话知道就好，不用说出来啊！这是什么羞耻play吗？”牛岛像是完全没注意到他的吐槽，尝了尝手指上的液体，“是甜的。”他肯定地说。菅原对这份评价感到诧异，不过他没有反驳，对方完全没有注意到这种话多么色气，如果表现得很在意反而会不对劲吧，只好任他说了。

牛岛现在倒是有了耐心，在他不应期结束前没有故意刺激他，过后重新开拓起菅原的身体，这次又增加了一根手指，一次高潮成功地让他的身体放松，穴口吸得也没那么紧，三根手指很容易进出。菅原握住了牛岛的手腕，示意他已经足够了。牛岛却没有停下，手口并用地继续按摩他的阴蒂和阴道，直到把他再次逼上高潮的边缘，浑身像水一样软绵，然后退出。

他把冷落已久的阴茎抵到翕动的穴口，菅原突然说，“等一下，不要进去了，会，会怀孕的……”他手脚发虚，无力地推着紧贴自己的强健躯体，无奈对方比自己壮许多，所触及之处皆是硬邦邦的肌肉，此时因为情绪高涨而紧绷着。

牛岛听到他的话真就停住了动作，一只手仍然握着菅原的纤细脚踝往上抬，只是稍微后退了一点，略有些疑惑。怎么了，他问，到了这一步不能做吗？

“你误会了。”菅原喘了几口气才呼吸回归平稳，开口回答说，“我忘了今天不是安全期，还是戴套子比较保险。”他指使牛岛从外套口袋里翻出一叠安全套，都是他的尺寸，说明他对这件事期待已久，或者是给别人准备的。他尽量忽视后一种可能性。他回到卧室，菅原已经坐了起来，看到他便露出笑容：“抱歉，你离开这么久，难得回来一次就忍不住激动嘛。”像是为了补偿他握住了他紫红的阴茎，熟练地撕开塑料为他套上，跨坐在他的胯部调整角度缓慢地坐下去。

手指的粗细终究比不过实物，放置后恢复了些许紧致的蜜穴不足以吞下头部，钝钝地抵在阴唇上，菅原咬牙直接往下坐，利用重力迫使穴口张开，较了一番劲，龟头终于挤了进来。他松了口气，打算一鼓作气全部吃进去，湿热的内壁被粗大阴茎挤开，紧紧贴着没有留下空隙，可是到了一半就很艰难了，酸涩饱胀的感觉不断累加，菅原不得不停下来喘口气。牛岛脸色看起来也不太好，穴肉绞得他的阴茎生疼，如同以往那样，但这次菅原绷得格外地紧，像是他在故意收缩阴道一样。

牛岛决定帮他一把。他把菅原翻过身平躺在床上，不顾他的惊呼掐着他的髋部开始往里推，安慰着他要放松。他刚才大概是无意中收紧了阴道，现在因为体位和刻意放松肌肉，阴茎更容易插入体内，顶得也更深。他身体前倾，几乎罩住菅原整个身子，缓慢地插到底，退出，往复几个来回确认阴道已经适应了自己之后便加快速度，小幅在他的身体深处进行冲刺。菅原被这连续不断的顶弄搞得很舒服，肉棒填补了空缺产生的满足感和熨平褶皱与阴道完美贴合，把他充盈了，涨满了，如同气球应该充满气体，他也需要牛岛的阴茎占有他，菅原被自己的羞耻想法吓到了，可是被“拥有”的感觉太过舒适，或者说是他出于本能想要的，反而增加了他的快感。牛岛一言不发，观察着菅原的反应，情欲给他的身体染上了粉嫩的印记，胸口，脖子和脸颊都微微泛着红，阴户更是因为摩擦和充血浮现出更深的红色，阴茎高高翘起，随着撞击而来回动着，在腹肌上留下道道水痕。牛岛交错着抽查频率，时快时慢，菅原难以耐受这样无法解脱的性交，双腿主动缠上他的腰向他索求更猛烈的冲击。他今晚已经被折腾得不清，况且自己也想快点释放，他发起了最后一波攻势，快感暴风雨般来袭，菅原不受控制地主动迎合他的频率，贪婪地把阴茎整根吞掉，淫水浸湿了身下的床单，最后攀上巅峰的那一刻他的脚趾蜷缩起来，眼泪不自觉地分泌，小穴绞紧体内的鸡巴，牛岛很快也坚持不住，射在了套里。未等他抽出来，菅原搂住他的脖子，没有深情的热吻，只是抱住了他，像在机场接他那样。热气吐在他身上，牛岛侧过脸却摸到了湿漉漉的痕迹，他想，菅原哭了。

他们都还没有尽兴，正处于精力旺盛的年龄，继续做了几轮，清洗时又在浴室中擦枪走火了。等彻底完事已是深夜，他们还没有吃晚饭，牛岛如同以往留宿，还吃到了菅原亲手给他做的香雅饭。

菅原刚结束一通电话，与牛岛面对面坐到餐桌上。牛岛一言不发，菅原刚要说点什么，却让对方先打破了沉默。“刚才那个，”他指了指菅原的手机，“是你的男朋友吗？”

“唉？！”菅原很震惊，没有反应过来牛岛是什么意思。

“你的男朋友，知道我们之间的关系吗？“

“？？？”

“还是说你是背着他做的？”

“……”菅原对他的话感到难以置信。“那，若利觉得，我们之间是什么关系呢？”

“当然是炮友啊。“牛岛一本正经地回答，殊不知菅原与他完全不在一个交流频道上。

“…我以为我是若利你的男朋友这件事已经有了共同认识呢。”神明啊告诉我，这种我以为已经和男友交往了半年他却认为我们是炮友的情况该如何应对呢？难道是我表现的不够明显吗？

“那，我告诉你”我喜欢你“的时候，若利觉得我不是在表白吗？”

“朋友之间这样说，不是很正常吗？”

菅原感到无话可说，这可恶的天然呆，居然毫无自觉就答应了他的告白！“ 若利你在情人节那天送我巧克力难道也不是我想象中的意思？“

“那个是义理巧克力。“

怪不得他当着队友的面还是那么冷静！菅原本以为他打算公开出柜了，这么多人看着还怪不好意思的，结果人家只当他是朋友！

“因为你没有说过”我是你的男朋友“类似这种的话，我以为你已经有了男朋友了。”

他本想反驳这句话，可回想起来好像确实是这样的。

不过，这样说的话牛岛看到避孕套的时候微妙的表情也可以解释了，原来他是在为自己同时和另外一个人上床而吃醋。还有从来不谈情感生活的对话，去咖啡馆接自己时看向同组同学略带疑惑的表情，这些小小的细节，自己怎么这么粗心地漏掉了呢？

“你平时是个行动派，我还想着，‘若利君用行动就能明白我的心意吧’，而且你看起来不是喜欢只有口头答应的类型呢。”  
“既然这样的话，我现在问你，‘你愿不愿意做我的恋人‘，你会答应吗？”

“我愿意。“是庄重的誓言，而不是半夜在餐桌上的闲谈。

“菅原，今后我会更认真对待你的。”

他起身，隔着桌子又一次吻上了菅原的唇，“如果你喜欢行动派，不妨我们饭后再来一次。”他看起来很严肃，不像是开玩笑的样子。

这个人是体力怪物吗！为了明天能从床上爬起来，他打算委婉拒绝。

“明天可是周六，不出门也没关系。”冷不丁地趁他毫无防备说出这样的话，菅原的腿又发软了。但他何时在挑战面前退缩过呢？

“好呀，如果你能行，我就奉陪到底。”

（事实证明，他确实能够奉陪到底，不过第二天能不能正常行走就是另一回事了。）

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写原创  
> 无奈突然开始馋suga妈咪身子  
> 牛岛如果表现得很混蛋的话对不住了 我真的爱他


End file.
